Answers Bring Only More Questions
by danietastic
Summary: the two girls were not going to allow that asshole to rot in a hole for the death of asuma they wanted him to suffer but they were in for a lot more than they expected really ino x deidara and hinata x itachi and hidan x temari
1. Chapter 1

This is just a starter chapter to see if it would make any sense…. I do not own naruto… so sad

~O~O~O~O~O~

Hinata sat on her bed lost in thought, today had been a week since Asuma-sensei's funeral and Kurenai had miscarried afterwards due to overstressing. Hinata had so many questions that she felt needed to be answered and it felt like no matter what none of them could be answered in Konoha. "Hyuuga-sama? Inuzuka-san is here to see you."

"Thank you Ko, but I'm not in the mood to see anyone today."

The brunette slipped his head in her room "That's a great way to make your boyfriend feel Hinata-hime."

She threw the pillow off her bed at him "I said I didn't want to see anyone Kiba, now get out!" She burst out in tears "I can't deal with this pain anymore! We've lost two very important people in less than a week and now Kurenai-sensei is on suicide watch. Why would someone do this?"

Kiba sat next to her on the bed and she cried into his shirt, oh how he hated to see his princess cry. "Baby doll you have to realize this is the ninja world, death eventually comes to all of us in battle or not. Life's not always fair, the only thing that it promises us is death."

"Then maybe I'm not meant to be a ninja!"

"Hyuuga Hinata stop that talk right now! You just got your father's approval and you can lose it just like that. Listen you're not the only one mourning over this even Shino has cried."

Hinata was tired of this she wanted to be comforted not lectured, "GET THE FUCK OUT KIBA! IF YOU CAN'T BE AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT COMFORTING THEN WE ARE DONE!"

Hinata turned her back as Kiba walked out of her room, she knew that she wasn't the only person who was hurt but she felt like she was the only person who wanted to do something about it. Though on the other hand there might be one other person…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ino stood in her family's flower shop with a paintbrush in one hand and a bottle of black paint in the other. "Yamanaka Ino! What do you think you are doing? We need to sell those flowers."

Ino held the half painted rose in her hand it was half black and the natural color was a blood red, the same colors of the sick bastard's cloak that killed her sensei. She wished she could dig him up and kill him over and over and over again. Just then it might kill the pain she felt her best friends were so devastated Choji was starving himself and Shikamaru had rarely been seen. Ino herself wouldn't even make time for Sai, she felt like her boyfriend wasn't the person to talk to right now considering his complications with human emotions. "Sorry dad just thought that death roses would be best right now considering the past week."

"Ino baby just cause we hurt doesn't mean everyone does. Not everyone in the village is familiar with the ninja world, I mean if Sakura's mom died would all the ninja in the village panic? No because she would only be important to certain people. So we still have to sell all kinds of flowers to everyone, no matter what happens ok? Just take the rest of the week off ok?"

The blonde girl threw her apron at Inochi, she was tired of this she was going for a walk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hinata was at the training grounds she couldn't believe how insensitive Kiba had been! Their sensei just lost the two most important people in the world to her and **SNAP** "Whose there?"

"Calm down Hinata, it's just me Ino."

"Sorry Ino I was just was just thinking sometimes it feels like everyone is just going to let this happen sure those two damn bastards are dead but it doesn't feel like that's enough."

"I hear yea Hina, I wish we could kill that Hidan I mean if he's immortal then sticking him in a hole forever isn't enough. He needs to know what death not just pain feels like."

And with that said a plan was hatched they were going to dig up the asshole and put him thru the hell they had be experiencing… only one hitch how in the hell were they going to get on the Nara's sacred grounds? That was quickly answered when a certain Kazekage's sister came storming past the grounds, apparently Asuma's death had put a huge damper on hers and the genius' relationship, yet another fight had happened.

~O~O~O~O~O~

enough for today I'll figure out more later


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sad to say this but I do not own naruto

~O~O~O~O~O~

Hinata and Ino chased down Temari for blocks before she finally got tired of them calling for her and stopped. "What do you two want?"

"W-We ne-need a fa-favor Te-Temari-sama."

Temari was clearly pissed "Ugh, what would that involve?"

Ino was impatient she wanted the wheels to start moving"Get Shikamaru to allow us into the Nara Forest."

"Why? What's in there?"

"Hidan"

The older blonde stood there in shock the two idiots wanted to go dig up the guy who had ruined not only their lives but the lives of most of the people in their village. "Are you insane? Ino your sensei died fighting him you can't take him!"

"I know **I** can't but **WE** can."

Hinata stood there in silence she didn't want to ruin where Ino was going with this by putting her emotions in this. Temari looked at the shy Hyuuga "You really want to do this Hinata? You guys realize he could kill you and then he's gonna to be a big asset to the Akataski."

"It would be a good way to piss off Shikamaru, Temari-sama."

"Why didn't you say that from the get go? I'm in!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Shikamaru was still in bed, he hadn't really left it in the past week "Knock, Knock."

"Who is it?"

"Shika-kun it's Temari can I come in?"

Ugh they just fought and now she wanted to make up already? He threw a pillow over his head, "It's up to you, I don't care."

Temari walked in and crawled on top of lazy asshole, I mean genius, "Shikamaru I know how to make you feel better, it's a kinda psychology thing. If we go to where you buried that Akatasuki fellow you can yell at him and get everything off your chest. Plus he's buried so he's kinda forced to listen."

"I don't know Temari it's kinda too soon."

Temari ran her fingers thru his clearly unwashed hair trying to hide her disgust "Shika-kun please for me."

"Fine."

Temari's teal eyes smiled she got exactly what she wanted.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hinata, Ino, and Temari met Shikamaru at the Nara Forest "Thanks so much for letting us tag along Shikamaru, I have a few choice words for that asshole myself."

"No problem Ino, I wonder why Choji didn't want to come."

Ino and Hinata looked at each other, they had forgotten to invite Choji! They didn't need another boy ruining their plan but they could've invited him. "He's too busy emotionally eating."

"Sounds like Choji to me."

A sweat drop fell down all three of the girls' faces they dodged a bullet there. The 4 ninja walked the invisible trail to where the immortal Jashinist was buried. Ino was whining yet again, Hinata was quiet but impatient because she felt everyone was going too slow, Temari had fallen asleep on her fan as it followed everyone, and Shikamaru was lost in thought. He hadn't yet figured out what he was going to say to the sorry sack of shit buried 6 feet under.

After a few hours Shikamaru came to a hault "Here we are ladies." Helping Temari down from her fan he bowed, "My lady. Thanks for bringing me here it might be a good idea instead of locking myself in my room for another few months."

Temari's smile quickly disappeared she wasn't sure if she could go thru with this anymore, her on again off again boyfriend was having one of his nice spells. She turned away as she stood in the middle of the hole, which was now sprouting a little bit of grass. She couldn't even look at him as she whispered, "I'm sorry Shika."

Hinata and Ino jumped at Shikamaru tying him a tree "What the hell! Let me go!"

"No Nara! I'm getting my revenge on Kurenai-sensei's baby killer!"

The male was amazed at the tone of the Hyuuga heiress, not only was her stutter gone but she had a determined look in her eye. He couldn't speak as he watched Temari summon Kamatari who decimated the "grave" unveiling the near naked Hidan. Apparently he had put himself back together while in the ground. The foul-mouthed Akatasuki member looked around seeing the three girls and a tied up Shikamaru "Thanks you motherfucking whores I get my Jashin damned revenged on this dick sucking shit head."

Hinata jumped in the middle "Stop! We dug you up for a reason, we are your opponents not him!"

Temari couldn't move, the stranger before her was so incredibly sexy and even in the 3 minutes she had seen him she saw they had so much more in common than she and Shikamaru did. "Hinata, Hidan-san stop!" Hinata's blue chakra covered hands stopped only an inch from Hidan's stomach and his scythe stopped a foot from her head. "I'm the Kazekage sister, take me as a hostage it will get you back in the Akatsuki. Hinata is the Hyuuga heiress, and Ino is the daughter of the great Yamanaka Inoichi. Take us instead of killing Shikamaru, please."

Hidan looked at the sand nin whose eyes were tearing, he couldn't help but snicker "You think taking 3 sluts hostages will make up for the 2 weeks I spent in that Jashin forsaken hole?" Hinata and Ino looked at Temari like she was an idiot… THEM?... HOSTAGES?... WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE ON? And where could they get some? "Well bringing you three back would make up my mishap with shithead over there to Leader-sama, and with Konan the only bitch there and she's off limits a bunch of us got blue balls. I see a deal Miss Kazekage's sister."

Hinata shot a death glare to Temari as her hands were tied, Ino started crying she didn't get to say good bye to Sai, and Temari looked at Shikamaru one last time before her rope was tugged leading her to her new home. A final tear fell from her eyes as she left her Shikamaru tied to a tree, to become a sex toy of the Akatasuki. Damn she hadn't thought this thru, or she would have realized she royally fucked up!

~O~O~O~O~O~

Hidan removed the blindfolds he put on the girls about 3 miles back and untied them "Welcome to your new home bitches, I'm going to talk to Leader-sama. Don't fuck anything up."

Hidan left the room and Hinata jumped Temari "You stupid psychopathic bitch! What the hell were you thinking?"

Ino pulled off the enraged Hinata and slapped Temari across the face "This was not the plan! But you had to change our plans cause you saw Hidan and got lost in the sight of his hard abs and tight ass."

A dark raven-haired man walked into the room, "Who are you three?" Hinata hid behind a column, Ino behind the couch, and Temari stood there too scared to move. "Don't make me repeat myself, so names… NOW!"

Hinata peaked her head out from behind the column to realize it was Uchiha Itachi, she walked up to him and bowed "Uchiha-san I am Hyuuga Hinata. My comrades are Sabuku no Temari and Yamanka Ino."

He looked into her lavender eyes and moved a stray hair from her small gentle perfect face, he bent down kissing her hand "It's a pleasure Hinata-san, but please call me Itachi. I have some business to attend to, I will see you later."

Hinata's face flushed before she fainted and fell to the floor, Ino couldn't believe it Hyuuga Hinata THE Hyuuga Hinata had fallen for the Uchiha charm and Temari was still all gaga over the Jashinist. "What the fuck you two? You have boyfriends!"

"Technically I'm single me and Shika are on hiatus… again."

Hinata sat up "And me and Kiba had a fight yesterday and we broke up so I'm a free agent."

Ino was ready to pull her hair out "I can't believe you two just one little fight with your long term boyfriends and now you're ready to move on just like that."

"That's all it takes, un." The kunoichi looked up to see Ino? As a dude? Maybe? "Hey blue eyes I got a ouchie on my hand will you kiss it better? Un."

"Not a chance! I saw your picture in the bingo book, you're Deidara former Rock Ninja. You have mouths on your hands were you put chakra into your explosive clay."

The Ino look-alike chuckled "So you're already doing your research, you love me already, un."

"Not on your life you drag queen!"

"You're just jealous cause you ain't as pretty as me, un."

"Is that you're pick up line? And we look just alike, cept I'm prettier and at least I look my gender!"

"You stupid little bitch, un!"

Temari and Hinata watched and laughed as the two blondes went at it back and forth, it as hiliarous. Until a tall guy with blue skin, gills, and shark teeth walked in "Deidara stop harassing the hostages."

"She started it, un."

"It don't matter go find Tobi and Zetsu, Leader-sama wishes to have a meeting. I'll take these mackerels to their rooms."

Deidara stormed off muttering something under his breath, Kisame looked at the girls "I am Hoshigaki Kisame, I will be taking you to your rooms."

Hinata had to speak up "Is there a room next to Itachi?"

"Seems we are in the presence of an Uchiha fan girl, sorry Princess the room next to his is mine."

"Can we trade?"

"Ugh No! You will take the room I give you, follow me."

The girls followed Kisame down the long dark rooms of the hideout, here is your room princess you're right beside Konan. She's Leader-sama's girl so if any of you need any feminine things ask her, don't ask me never ask leader-sama always ask Konan. Hinata walked into her room it was just a medium sized room with a bed and an empty closet and drawer. She had her own bathroom and there was even a cute little window, she turned to ask about more clothes but the door had been shut and locked leaving her alone just her and the solitude.

Kisame walked farther down the hallway and made a few turns, hell you need a map to find every room in the hideout. "Here's your room pigtails, you're beside Tobi he's a great guy just a little over overexcited at times. He's harmless just a bit aggravating and annoying."

After locking Temari in her room which was much like Hinata's, he walked Ino to her room which was right beside the horrible the dreaded the stupid the fucking piece of shit Deidara!

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

An orange haired man sat at the head of the table and to his left was his blue haired maiden, which meant she must have been Konan. So the man must be the one called "Leader-sama". The others at the table were Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, a hyperactive male with a orange swirly mask called Tobi, and a venus fly trap like fellow Zetsu. "It's time to start this meeting, let us start by welcoming the return of Hidan. Tell us how you were able to survive yet Kakuzu was not."

Hidan was wearing a new cloak and new Jashin symbol, he was not proud of what he was about to say but he knew he had to "That damn Nara boy tricked me and had me trapped in a hole for 2 weeks. Just yesterday the 3 girls dug me up and had the Nara boy tied up, the older ninja from Suna offered herself and her comrades as payment so I wouldn't kill the Nara. They are Hyuuga Hinata, Sabuku no Temari, and Yamanka Ino."

"The blonde has a bunch of spunk, un."

"The older one seems to have taken a liking to you Hidan and the little princess has a little crush on Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widen, a Hyuuga would be the perfect way to revive the Uchiha clan. The Leader interrupted his thoughts "If you can convince the girls to join they may stay, but otherwise they will be killed."

They all knew Temari might be a little bit of a trouble, Hinata would be really easy if Itachi turned on his charm, but Ino… That might be a problem.

"What about if they don't join hold a ransom? Un."

"Going soft on me Deidara?"

"No Leader-sama I mean we could use the money since we don't have our money crazy member anymore."

"We'll see…. We'll see."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hinata sat in her room, kami how she wanted to take a shower but she'd have no clothes to change into so she started beating on her door. When a swarm of ravens came in "Ah! Ravens! Get out! There's a window over there."

She punched the bars off the window, clearly showing she could climb thru the window and escape. The ravens turned into Itachi "Why don't you leave? You have a clear escape out, what's keeping you here?"

The young heiress moved her hair behind her ear, her pale completion was now flushed red, and her lovely lavender eyes had a touch of pink. She stood there for a few minutes that felt like forever she didn't know what to say, but she felt she needed to be there. Was it cause of Itachi? Was it cause her friends where there? No it was definitely cause of Itachi but she couldn't tell him "I won't leave without my friends!"

Itachi's Sharingan met with the heavenly lavender eyes of Hinata "I know you're lying… but I won't make you tell me until your ready. You have a week to decide wither to join us or die. I'll bring you clothes later, good night Sunny-chan."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Sunny-chan?" Why did that name haunt her? She laid in bed and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~Flashback~

"Sunny-chan wait up!"

"You can't catch me Weasel-kun!"

"If I catch you I get a kiss!"

"What if you don't?"

"Don't worry I will."

Itachi put chakra in his step causing him to catch Hinata, "I got you now where's my kiss?"

"Itachi-kun you cheated! I can't use my ninja skills yet." 5-year-old Hinata gave an 8-year-old Itachi a kiss on the cheek. "That's all you get."

****Present Day****

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat, she knew Itachi growing up! She had just blocked it out of her mind after the massacre. She knew he was good… he just had to be.

~O~O~O~O~O~

hope you like


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata could not stay asleep it seemed every time she closed her eyes she saw a memory of her childhood that, until then, had been locked in the deepest part of her mind. She missed home, she missed Kiba, Shino, Neji, Kurenai, and even that knucklehead Naruto. She turned to the clock beside her bed, "3 am, I wish I could go for a walk." Her door suddenly opened "Hello is anyone there?" Silence, perfect it was time for her to find Ino and Temari and get the hell out of here.

Damn this place was even creepier at night, "Where the fuck do you think you're going Hyuuga?"

Hinata hesitantly turned around to see Hidan in all his half naked glory he reeked of death and sex, damn Temari already gave into him. "I needed clothes so I could take a shower, Itachi-kun promised he'd bring me some."

The Jashinist snickered "Itachi-kun? What do you fucking know a Jashin damned Hyuuga is a fucking Uchiha fangirl."

She slightly bowed her head allowing her hair to cover her completely flushed face "No Hidan-san I have a boyfriend!"

"Not according to Temari."

"S-she doesn't kn-know what sh-she's talking a-about."

"Fine I'll let you lie to yourself, but be careful the only person you are going to fool is you."

As Hidan walked away the young heiress stood and pondered, did he just give her advice on love? And without using a single curse word?

…x…x…

**Knock, Knock, Knock.** Ino slept soundly, she dreamt of being home in Konoha snuggled up to Sai watching the fireworks of the Spring Festival. **Knock, Knock, Knock.** "Ino-chan I love you." "I love you too Sai-kun." Ino stood up to go play one of the festival games and turned to call Sai but with each **Knock** sound she heard one of her dear friends or family disappeared causing her to awake. "SAI-KUN!"

Deidera used this as an excuse to open his female counterpart's room "You ok Ino-chan?"

The blue-eyed female was in deep refusal to have anything to do with the drag queen before her, "No Deidara I need nothing from you."

Wow this was going to be a long week, "You just might though sweet cheeks, you have the choice to join us or die."

She turned around and batted her eyelashes drawing her in prey, "Dei-kun." She said ever so sweetly. "I'd rather." **SPIT** "DIE!"

Deidara was disgusted he couldn't believe that bitch just did that, he wiped his face off with his cloak and looked back at her "You have a week to change your mind."

**SLAM**

Ino completely covered herself with her blanket, and let out a deep sigh, so this was the way she was going to die? At least she wasn't going to die a traitor.

…x…x…

Itachi lay on his bed "Hyuuga Hinata, who'd ever think I'd see her again?"

Zetsu stuck his head thru the wall "**The young Hyuuga is looking for you Itachi**." "_She needs clothes for a shower_." "**Perfect time to peek on the pretty heiress.**"

Itachi grabbed the plant like nin by the throat, his Sharingan spiraling "You even look at her and I will give you the most painful death possible."

"_Sorry Uchiha didn't know you cared._" "**He doesn't care he just wants that nice piece of ass for himself.**"

"Get the fuck out of my room!" Zetsu left the same way he entered and Itachi grabbed his eyes oh how much they hurt. "I can't allow myself to get attached to Hina-chan, I don't deserve such purity when I have such a tainted heart."

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?"

"It's me Weasel-kun."

WHAT? SHE REMEMBERED? "Come in."

He swung his legs around so they were hanging off the side of his bed giving her room to sit down. Hinata took the hint and slowly sat down "You accused me of lying earlier, but my question is when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That your sick. I'm not oblivious Itachi your clearly sick and going blind. I can cure your illness and if I can get Ino to help we could help with your blindness." She tried to caress his cheek but he quickly pushed her hand away, "We used to be so close Itachi, Father even used to gloat saying his daughter might one day marry the greatest ninja of our generation. What happened?"

He turned his head, he couldn't look her in the eyes "Things."

"Things? Like what?"

"Just things."

Hinata's heart was on the verge of shattering the reason she could never completely love Kiba was sitting right before her and he was shutting her out. "Can I at least sleep with you tonight? If you won't let me heal you and you wish to die, I will die as well."

Itachi laid down and pulled Hinata down beside him, who cuddled up next to him and feel into a deep slumber. He lifted his head to see the angel holding on to him like her life depended on it, she was smiling and it looked like her whole heart was in that smile. Maybe she was a good enough reason to live, he could tell Sasuke the truth himself and even help defeat Madara. All for her… His Hinata.

…x…x…

Kisame woke up before everyone it was his turn to cook breakfast, first he checked on the hostages two of which he found with his teammates, the princess was snuggled up with his comrade and the older blonde one naked in Hidan's bed. Where that jackass was… awww he really didn't care he was probably killing a few people making up for his stupidity in that hole. The younger blonde was still in her own room seems that she hadn't taken to any of the other men which pretty much left himself and Deidara. Tobi was so stupid he probably didn't know you could do anything with his dick other than piss and Zestu would scare off any woman within a 10-foot radius. Kisame didn't want to tell anyone but after his wife of 7 years died before he became a mist swordsman he never really wanted to be with another woman again. So the girl's only hope was her male look alike.

"So you're awake?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will help Kiss-Kiss make breakfast!"

Kisame barely had time to turn around before "Tobi NO!" **BOOM**!

Everyone rushed in Temari was wearing Hidan's spare cloak, Hinata was wearing Itachi's he didn't want anyone seeing her in her tiny pjs, Konan was in lingerie, Pein was in boxers, Zetsu stuck his head out of the ceiling, and Ino in her normal purple outfit. "What the fuck happened?"

Tobi ran up to Pein "Sorry Leader-sama I was trying to help and it go BOOM! And now Kiss-Kiss is fish sticks."

The look on the pierced guy's face was clearly that of anger even with him being very stoic, "Room now Tobi!"

The masked boyish-ninja dropped his head and walked to his room "Sorry Kiss-Kiss Tobi was a bad boy."

Kisame was burnt to a crisp nearly to the point of a gust of wind would send him flying in a million and four different directions. Hinata offered to help clean and make breakfast while Itachi slipped away to talk to "Tobi".

…x…x…

"Stop right there we need to talk!"

"Itchy-san how can Tobi be of service."

"Drop the bullshit Madara."

Suddenly the hyperactive male's voice deepened and became very serious "So you knew?"

"Why else do you think I would have stayed?"

"But why come out now? You could've used this to your advantage."

"That's none of your concern!"

The older Uchiha chuckled, "That Hyuuga girl, she's already got to you just after a day."

Itachi turned away "It's not like that, other than leaving Sasuke alone when I left the village it hurt me almost as bad to leave her. We're nearly 4 years apart but when we're together it feels like everything I've ever done is forgiven."

"Itachi it's not like what you did was unjust."

"But that doesn't make it right! You helped me slaughter my friends and family, your descendents!"

"Itachi hold back you're just making you're condition worse, did you take your medicine today?"

After a coughing up blood a few times he nodded "It doesn't seem to be helping much anymore. I need to choose now life or death, which way will Sasuke understand the truth easier."

Madara turned to walk away but took a double take "It's up to you Tobi is too stupid to give you answers."

"Bastard."

The weakened Itachi fell to the floor and blacked out…

…x…x…

"Itachi-kun? Itachi? Where are you?" Damn this hideout was really hard to figure out "Itachi-kun? Weasel-kun? It- ITACHI! KISAME HELP!"

Kisame ran to find the 16-year-old Hinata bent over trying what little bit of medical-justu she knew with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was whispering to herself telling herself he would be ok. "Hyuuga how can I help?"

"Do you have a medical nin?"

"No Kakuzu was killed."

Hinata had to make a decision and she wasn't sure if Itachi would be happy with her for it but this time she felt a need to be selfish "Bring me Ino!"

"Who?"

"The blonde with the ponytail."

The shark nin made a dart for the bitchy blonde's room, and without explaining anything he tossed her over his shoulder and ran back to Hinata and Itachi, her kicking and screaming the whole way. She quickly stopped her tantrum when she saw the look on Hinata's face, "Hina what's wrong?"

The other female didn't look up she just keep focusing her chakra to her hands keeping the man she had loved for so long alive. She was able to choke out two words "Ino please."

She felt conflicted she didn't want to help the enemy but she wanted to help her friend, she looked up at the tall fish like man beside her even worry was in his eyes. She realized it they were a family just as much as her and the Konoha 12, she knew what she had to do, her hands began glowing green too as they healed his internal organs and removed all the toxins from his body. Hinata focused a bit on his eyes, without a replacement he wouldn't fully regain his eyesight but for now this was good.

After they were finished Kisame carried the still unconscious Itachi to his room not far behind was Hinata and Ino. "Why do you care so much Hina?"

"Remember a few months back when I told you I could tell Kiba I loved him even after dating him for 2 years? Well you just helped the reason live."

"Itachi? You love him? For how long?"

"Our families were very close before his family's massacre and he would train with me and Sasuke even though we weren't strong enough yet. I guess he knew that Neji was stronger so I needed it and with Sasuke… that's just what brothers do."

"What about Naruto?"

"I suppressed the feelings for Itachi away when he left because it hurt so much, and Naruto reminded me so much of him I couldn't help myself. But Sakura beat me to him, so Kiba being my best friend I thought I'd give him a shot."

Ino looked down, her friends were so happy here by finding new and old loves, what about her? Was she doomed to die in a week by her own friend's hands? "Who knew bitchzilla had a heart? Un."

A punch to the face cause the former rock nin to fall backwards and left him open **Mind Transfer Justu**. Ino entered his mind only to see it flooded with images of her, he had been spying on her way before they came here, there were images of her frolicking in the flower fields outside the village gates, she could feel the rage he felt when he saw her and Sai together. Her heart dropped as she left his mind and returned to her mind. **Sigh** "Oh Sai, why does it have to be like this?"

"Like what hun, un?"

"I've been dating Sai for 6 months and nothing's happened, I mean at least with the other guys I've dated I got flowers or kisses or chocolates or something. I understand he underwent a lot in ROOT but sometimes it gets to ya."

"Open your hands."

She looked up, her sky blue eyes tearing up "What? Why?"

"Just do it, trust me."

The smile on his face was so sincere that she did, and he placed a clay rose in them. It wasn't soft like his explosive bombs though it was hard and fragile. "It's not going to blow up is it?"

"No it's my ultra special clay, it still has my chakra in it but no explosive powder."

She couldn't help it, the tears started to flow, she had barely known his guy for 2 days and he had already given her something really special. She jumped from the bed and hugged him "Thanks Dei-san I love it."

He gently stroked her hair "For you… Anything. And maybe if you join us we can go pick some real ones."

She quickly pushed him away but still kept her hands against his chest "I can't do that! Konoha is my home!"

"This can be your new home."

"But say things don't work between us I'm stuck being a traitor to my home with no where to go."

"You worry too much, I can give you one amazing reason to stay."

She started to protest until he pulled her in for a kiss, just a simple kiss but that's all it took for her to become putty in his hands. Zetsu looked down from his hidden corner in the ceiling, "Two down, and one to go."

…x…x…

Temari sat on Hidan's bed she had wrapped herself in his cloak, it smelled like him and felt like acceptance and warmth. She couldn't believe she had slept with him last night, wow she felt like a total slut especially after what she did to Shikamaru. She stood up and looked out the window and began to ponder maybe after what she had done it made her no better than the Akatasuki or make her deserve death. The door opened but she didn't move, she knew that chakra and since it was his room he was allowed in here. He came up behind her and started to put his arms around her but she used a blast of air to keep her distance. "Damn bitch what the fuck?"

She stayed silent for a second before answering, "Wondering what's worse living here or dying."

"Jashin damn you're one dumbass cunt, this place is the shit."

"I can tell it certainly smells like it."

The two's temper was nearly rivaled; the only difference was Temari could lose hers and Hidan wouldn't die. His voice went gentle "You have a week to decide but I'd say by what you are wearing you've already made your decision."

Temari looked down at the cloak she was wearing, the same cloak of the man that killed Shikamaru's sensei, the same cloak of a man who nearly killed her younger brother, she felt so horrible with the person she was becoming. She quickly threw the cloak on the ground revealing her nude body… What was she going to do?

…x…x…

kinda hard to write 4 stories at once sorry minds kinda mixing them all up so anyways review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and this chapter is mainly on Temari and Hidan

…x…x…

She had finally returned to her prison of a room, Temari had heard wind of her friends decided to join the Akatsuki and she couldn't stand to face them or the man that was causing so much turmoil in her heart. She didn't have her fan so she couldn't even summon Kamatari to talk to, she didn't feel like she could talk to Ino or Hinata anymore since they had joined in with the enemy even after they were so strongly for killing a member of this organization. Who was she to talk though she slept with that same member, but if it was so wrong why did it feel so right? Not just the sex but being with him? All she and Shikamaru did was argue and the sex sucked but with Hidan even the arguing was fun it was like falling in love all over again. But she couldn't allow that could she? No she was a Suna ninja! Not only that she was the Kazekage's sister, she couldn't betray her village much less her family. Why couldn't life be easier? She was lost in thought not noticing a female in Akatsuki robes walk into her room, it was a blue haired girl she had rarely seen walking around the compound but most the time she was locked in a room with Pein. Considering her harsh demeanor her voice was rather soft and soothing "Temari-san have you made your decision?"

Temari sat on her dresser, "Not yet Konan, can I ask you something?"

The beautiful older woman sat in a nearby chair "What's on your mind?"  
>"What made you decide to join?"<p>

A small smile crossed the pale woman's face "Well Jiraya-sensei taught me and my friends about peace and we decided that by creating Akatsuki we would do what we need to do to gain that peace in the ninja world."

"But you have some of the greatest criminals as part of your organization."

"Not everyone's idea of achieving peace happens the same way and it doesn't always go as planned. Mine cost me my best friends Yahiko lost his life and Nagato he lost… Well let's just say he lost himself. All I have left is Pein and the ideals of Jiraya-sensei, and I will not abandon either."

Temari noticed Konan wasn't smiling anymore as if the thought of Pein really brought her pain, "If you were in my position what would you do?"

She shook her head as if she wasn't sure what to say "Look in your heart, what's more important to you living another day or dying a loyal ninja." The older ninja got up and started to leave the room "Hinata, Ino, and Tobi are making dinner, I'll send Hidan to come get you when its ready. And remember Temari it's not anyone's decision but your own."

…x…x…

"Tobi makes a salad! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes Tobi is a good boy now put the salad on the table, and set it."

"Whoa! Hina don't let him touch knives or plates!"

Hinata caught up to Tobi "Let me help you get the spoons and forks, I'll get the bowls, plates, and knives."

Tobi's voice suddenly pouted "Itachi's princess doesn't trust Tobi, did Tobi do something wrong?"

"No, Tobi didn't do anything wrong I just think that Tobi could use some help." **CRASH** Tobi jumped on Hinata giving her a hug causing her to drop all the silverware plates and bowls in their hands. "Now Tobi is a bad boy!"

He was able to put the salad on the table and ran off while Hinata went to grab a broom and dustpan. "What was that Hina?"

"Nothing Ino, Tobi just made me drop everything and now I got to clean up a big mess. Do you know where a broom is?"

The blonde shook her head "Go ask Itachi."

"I don't want to bother him with something so trivial."

"You're his girl that's what you're supposed to do."

"Alright."

Hinata left the kitchen to find Tobi sitting on the ground with a tube of super glue trying to piece the plates and bowls back together. "Tobi fixing broked stuff so Hina not be mad no more."

She couldn't help but smile "Tobi, this can't be fixed we just have to clean it up and get new ones. Now where's the broom?"

"If Tobi tells can Tobi help?"

She chuckled it was so hard to stay mad at the man-boy "Of course Tobi you can hold the dust pan for me."

He grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to the broom closet "Here, Miss Hina."

...x…x...

Itachi walked in the room as he saw his beaming love giggling as she cleaned up what appeared to be broken plates with a certain despicable lying piece of shit hiding behind an orange mask. "Itachi-kun!" The lively heiress jumped into her broken angel's arms giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You can't come in here yet! Dinner isn't ready!"

"But Tobi is here, why can't I?"

"Tobi's helping us, but we had a small mishap with the dishes."

Itachi lend his forehead forward pressing it against hers "There's got to be a way you'll let me in there."

She pulled away and playfully tapped his nose "Not this time Itchi-kun."

Giving him a quick kiss the picked up the dust pan and skipped into the kitchen. "Fine girl you've got there, Itachi."

"Shut up Madara, don't touch her!"

"I never said I would but I will if you ruin my plans."

"And those plans would be?"

"Now that would be telling now wouldn't it."

_TOBI! Are you going to finish helping?_

"That's my cue, Tobi is coming Ino-chan!"

Behind his mask Madara smirked, as he knew that Itachi was killing him with his eyes, his Sharingan was the only thing keeping that from actually happening.

"Damn that man!"

…x…x..

"Kiss-Kiss, ZuZu, Itchy, Angel, Leader-sama, TeaTea, Deiadra-sempai, Devil-man dinner!"

Everyone joined together at the table to see a feast before them, Itachi had Hinata nearly attached to his side, Ino and Deidara giggling over who knows what, Kisame was silently eating his salmon, Zetsu was trying not to gag on the "disgusting" steak before him, Tobi kept poking Temari to make sure she was alive as she just moved food around on her plate, Konan and Pein were in their own little world it was like they were the only ones there, and Hidan was praying. "Is Tea-Tea alive?"

"Leave me alone Tobi!"

"What did Tobi do? Tobi loves Tea-Tea!"

"I said leave me alone!"

The masked nin couldn't take a hint "But Te-"

Temari stood up and stared at him eye to eye her teal eyes engulfed in flames "I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! MY NAME IS NOT TEA-TEA IT'S SABUKU NO TEMARI!" She was keep going to bitching until her eyes met with Tobi's one visible Sharingan, fear instilled in her body and she couldn't move and could hardly speak. "Y-Y-Y-yo-you!"

"Temari?"

Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, and Pein all knew what was going on but knew better than to say anything but Hinata and Ino were very worried, Hidan even stopped praying to figure out what was wrong. Temari ran from the room and quickly dashed to her room soon followed by Hidan. Hinata started to get up "Sit Sunny-chan."

"But Itachi!"

"Hinata if you want to see your friend live, her and Hidan need this."

She snuggled up to him and he rested his chin on her head _Damn Madara are you trying to blow your cover?_

…x…x….

Hidan sat on the bed holding a crying Temari, she was still getting very few words out most of them being "Tobi" "evil" and "lies". Hidan didn't know why but there was something about this girl that made his immortality seem horrible, he didn't want to live on forever even after she passed. She had let her pigtails down and he was rubbing his fingers thru her dirty blonde hair, the crying was starting to slow down when Hidan lifted her chin "Temari-chan, would you like to try Jashism? It might help with what you're going thru."

She didn't know what to say her family had grow up atheist, mainly because Shukaku would go berserk inside Gaara at the mere mention of a god's name. She knew nothing of Jashism and what it would do to what was left of her sanity but she might as well give it a try. She nodded her head and they sat on the ground he handed her a kunai and she watched as he slit the palm of his hand making a circle with an upside down triangle in the middle of it on the floor. "Now your turn." She looked at him like he was an idiot but turned her hand and flinched as she felt the burn of the blade cutting her skin. She made the same symbol on the floor, "Now cross your legs, close your eyes, and think of the best kill you have ever made."

"You're serious? The best kill?"

"Yes Jashin is the God of Death."

Temari sat there, closed her eyes, and thought of the time she killed one of the mercenaries who were after Gaara, the thrill of seeing the Star nin torn to bits and her being able to slam her fan on the head of the woman below her crushing her skull. She let out a snicker, and opened her eyes the world around her was black and she was alone, "Hello? Is anyone here?" A dark figure started to immerge "Who are you?"

"**Welcome my new servant, I am your God Jashin!**" As he said his name the thunder boomed and the lightening flashed, "**Welcome to Hell!**"

"This is Hell? I expected more, where are the ever burning flames?"

The figure started to develop and it took form of a tan man with long black hair with red streaks around his face, he was rather handsome and his open trench coat showed off his well-developed abs and chest where his medallion hung. He didn't wear a shirt much like Hidan and their pants were the same but he was barefoot. He raised his arms and a flood of fire appeared "**This what you expected Temari?**"

"Ho-How do you know my name?"

"**I told you I'm a God, my most loyal subject Hidan has brought you to me. I usually don't allow my followers to be of the female gender but as long as you become his mate I will allow this**." She took a few steps back not noticing she was stepping into the fire, "**You're not burning**," She took a look around and she was engulfed flames yet it didn't hurt. "**Would you like it to hurt?**"

"No Sir!"

Jashin walked around the scared female before him looking her up and down "**You look very fitting for Hidan, and your aura… ugh… we might have to work on a few things. Both of you have a… je ne suis quoi… a imperfection when it comes to your tempers. Even though I find that a marvelous trait in a follower, you both need to be immortal before I can allow this.**" He stapped his fingers "**Hidan!**"

The Jashinist appeared in a knelt down position "Hai my liege."

"**Do you see this woman as a potential mate?**"

"Hai."

"**Hmmm even though she doubts you and your organization?**"

"Hai Jashin-sama, she was also the one who released me from my dirt prison. I believe with the right training she could be the first female Jashinist priestess."

Temari had to step in "Whoa! Whoa! And Whoa! Don't I get a say in this?"

"**Fine woman, tell me when you see this man before you what do you feel**."

Her face redden and she started twiddling with her hair, "I uh… well you see… uh… He makes me feel uh…" Hidan looked at her and tilted his head, raising his eyebrow awaiting her answer "Ok, fine! He makes me feel safe, warm, and accepted even when we argue it's like… I can't even explain it. It's like I hate him and want to jump him at the same time. He's perfectly imperfect and I hate him so much!"

Jashin and his priest stood there nearly unphased as if they expected as much, "**Hidan this is now you're sworn duty to help my new servant understand all she needs to know. Now be gone with you I need my solitude.**"

Temari blinked her eyes and she was back in her room Hidan beside her, "Whoa did that all really happen?"

"Look at your hand."

Temari looked at her hand and found a Jashinist amulet, she dropped it in surprise "How did this get here?"

"Jashin believes in you… And so do I." He leaned in and Temari's eyes closed and they kissed, not a lustful kiss like the ones they had shared before but something meaningful. He pushed her to the ground leaning over her "I want to try something." He pressed his bleeding hand against hers and they both moaned in both pleasure and pain. "Wow."

Temari was panting there was something about weird touch that was so amazing, and even better her hand was now healed. But unknown to both of them they had just intertwined their souls together, forever. "I didn't know you were born in April."

The stunned male looked at her "How did you? You still have a teddy bear?"

He quickly got a punch to the face "You're a mommy's boy!"

"You only wear your hair in pigtails so you don't remind your family of your mother."

"You were always insecure of your dick so you used to pack your boxers."

"Wow low blow chicka."

She pulled him close "You have nothing to be insecure about dickless."

….x…x…

The week the girls had was over quickly Hinata and Itachi had convinced Kisame to switch rooms and they made the two rooms into one big room. Ino and Deidara wanted a bit of space between them but with their little playfulness the wall between the rooms was almost none existant. Temari gave up on her room all together and move in with Hidan and she had pretty much become a full out Jashinist. Now was the meeting to see if the three would join "Yamanaka Ino please step forward." Ino removed her forehead protector and placed it on the table in front of Pein, where he handed her a kunai "Your choice your throat or your protector." She stared at the blade in her hand for a few minutes but looked back at Deidara who looked at her and smiled giving her the answer she needed, and she scratched out the leaf symbol. "Welcome Yamanaka to the Akatsuki, your partner will be Konan. Now Sabuku no Temari step forward."

The sand nin stood in front of the orange haired leader and just snatched the kunai out of his hand and quickly marked out her sand symbol "Cut the crap Leader-sama, just get to the point."

"Well, well seems you have too much of a temper to be paired with Hidan or there will be no world left to control so I will pair you with Deidara. Hyuuga Hinata your next."

Hinata slowly stepped from behind Itachi's back and walked up to her possible new leader "Hai Pein."

The people in the room all got quiet, no one was to dare speak of him so informally. She placed her headband down and he handed her the kunai, she looked at him with such fieriness and confidence, something not expected from the shy heiress. She picked up the sharpened blade and looked at it noticing her reflection in it, then the people around her. Her former enemies. Was love really worth giving up her loyalty? How could Ino and Temari do it so easily? She used the kunai one last time to look back at Itachi, the hope in his eyes, he was praying he would stay with her. But could she really live with herself if she did? She had been living with these people for the past week and they had already accepted her quicker than her family ever would have. A tear ran down her cheek as she made her decision, the kunai began to graze the skin of her throat….

…x….x….

review review review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and sorry for the cliffy I just had to glad everyone likes my story ^_^

...x…x….

-_-Inside Hinata's mind-_-

She looked down at the blade as if it were in slow motion, the kunai stung as it began her slow painful demise. The thing is… She wasn't doing it. She had no control. _STOP IT HAND STOP IT!_ She thought, _I WANT TO BE HERE WITH ITACHI!_

Why couldn't she stop? Why had she lost control? Was this a test? All these questions and more ran thru her mind as she felt her vocal cords being cut. Her life began to flash before her eyes and she realized she spent way too much time crying, chasing after Naruto, and being afraid. She wasn't going to anymore! She used her other hand and grabbed the kunai and it began a fight with herself over life and death.

A sinister laugh faded out in the distance.

…x…x…

Itachi watched in horror as the girl he loved slowly but surely attempted suicide, he stepped forward to stop it but Pein looked at him and shook his head. Ino hid her head in Deidara's shirt, Temari's eyes showed the look of worry and of amazement who knew the Hyuuga heiress had it in her. Konan had a look of confusion on her face, and Pein was rather impressed. Zetsu was preparing for his/their first "real meal" in weeks. If she tasted as good as she smelled it'd be like having a gourmet dinner handed to him. He was already drooling with instiapation.

Kisame looked at her in bewilderment after finding her love after all these years she was going to give it up… just… like… that? No something was off and Tobi was way too quiet, he walked over to his partner "Something ain't right."

Sasuke's older brother lent over "I know but Leader-sama won't let me do anything, it might give away important information."

"What if he doesn't know you doing anything."

The tall blue man nudged him, winked, and rolled his eyes as if to "activate" his Sharingan. Itachi got the picture and quickly activated his Mangekyo allowing him in the mind of the tortured sole in front of him. Though not unnoticed by Pein.

The on lookers were shocked as they watched the bizarre change in heart of the Hyuuga, after she had just seconds ago cut her own vocal cords she was now fighting with herself as if she only had limited control. They watched as she'd cut her throat again and then pull the kunai away, finally she slammed it on the table. And Itachi fell to the floor as almost in defeat is eye bleeding, Ino ran over to him "What's wrong?"

Kisame had to think of something and quick "Uh… His illness maybe he's still weak from it and the startle of Hinata nearly killing herself made him cry but since he was sick it uh was blood?"

Ino knew better than to trust Kisame, he was a horrible liar, but right now she had to heal Itachi.

Tobi sat in the corner of the room sulking in his defeat, as he watched the now muted Hinata slice the leaf symbol off her headband and place it back around her neck. Pein looked at her "It seems that you have finally agreed to join us Miss. Hyuuga, your partner will be Kisame. I hate to tear up a great team but you and Hidan wouldn't get along, even you wouldn't be able to put up with him for very long." He reached his hand out "Welcome to the Akatsuki Hyuuga Hinata." She reached out and shook his hand then bowed and returned to her injured boyfriend. Pein stood up to leave "Itachi as soon as you are well enough I need a word with you and Tobi."

Then he left the room Konan, not far behind. Ino was still healing Itachi but she knew she needed to work on Hinata "You need to at least heal the flesh so you don't lose anymore blood, I'll heal the rest after I finish Itachi. What the hell were you thinking you fucking dumbass."

Hinata stood there with a green hand to her throat, how was she supposed to answer that? Her vocal chords were cut duh! She tried to mouth the words but the blonde was clearly a natural blonde cause she didn't get a single word that Hinata "said".

Itachi sat up and kissed Hinata, he was so happy she was alive and well or for the most part. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Never!"

Hinata knew Itachi had come to save her but she just played along and flashed those big lavender eyes and did the perfect puppy dog pout that could even make Hidan do what you wanted. She mouthed the words "Thank you." As Ino laid her down to begin the extensive work it would be to sew back together her vocal cords. Itachi began his walk to Leader-sama's room with Tobi skipping in tow.

…x…x…

Pein slammed his fist on the desk "What the hell were you two thinking? Huh? That's right you weren't! Madara I don't give a rats ass why you wanted that girl to die but that was a stupid mistake! She is the only one I did not want killed if she refused, do you not get it? She is the HYUUGA HEIRESS! And Itachi you disobeyed a direct order, how the hell am I supposed to get these three girls fit to be Akatsuki members if the ones we already have are being complete shit heads?"

None of the people had ever seen Pein this mad not even Konan but she saw what Itachi was trying to do and tried to reason with him "Pein, please understand where Itachi is coming from, if it were you and me in that position would you have not done the same thing?"

"Shut up Bitch!"

The orange haired man stood up and 5 other pierced orange haired men walked in the room and simultaneously spoke "Watch your mouth Madara, you may posses the Mangekyo but I possess the Rinnegan, I could kill you in a second. Itachi you are dismissed, I need a word with the other Uchiha."

Itachi bowed and escorted himself from the room, Madara pulled up a chair and propped his feet up on the desk "Where do you get the nerve to talk to me like that Nagato?"

Pein sat back down and sent his other 5 bodies back "I'm sorry Madara-sama I just needed to show Itachi that I'm the one in charge."

"But you aren't"

"But he still thinks that."

The older male let out a laugh "What would your subordinates think if they found out the leader they so highly admire has been taking advice but poor retarded Tobi?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Konan stop, Madara-sama is right he deserves some respect."

"Respect? What the hell would he know about respect? He killed his own brother for the sake of power. I thought the goal we are after is peace Nagato." The blue-haired woman looked deep into the black and purple eyes of Pein "I know you're in there Nagato! Don't leave me again! NAGATO!"

She quickly turned to paper birds and left to find her friend, her lover, the man she'd willingly die for. Madara shut the window behind her "Well now that distraction is gone we still have the matter of the Hyuuga."

"What about her?"

"She may pose an upcoming threat to us if she stays too close to Itachi. She harbors very little hate or anger towards anyone or anything, she is only staying because of him I highly doubt she has it in her to be a mercenary."

"Well I'll send her and Kisame out on a mission, we need the money."

"Send them to the leaf, to retrieve the nine-tails."

"Madara you're insane! There's no way she even with the help of Kisame could do that!"

"Fine, we have the 3, 6, 8 and 9 tails left to get, there is word that Orchimaru has something to attract the 3 tails so send the new girl and Konan to do it. I say send her and Kisame after the 6 tails."

"Madara these are 16 year old girls we are talking about."

"I don't care they should have thought about it before joining, or unburying Hidan."

Madara left the room went straight back into his Tobi persona leaving Pein alone, "Great gotta find the 6 tails now, fuck!"

…x…x…

Tobi came running over to Hinata "Tobi wonders why did Hina want to die?"

Hinata was becoming all to aware of the situation "Because Tobi then I could tell your mommy what a bad boy you've been. Good boys don't mess with peoples minds."

His Sharingan was nearly seen before Itachi stepped in the doorway "That will be enough Tobi, please me and Hinata-hime need to rest."

Itachi pulled the door shut and crawled in bed holding the dear precious life that he nearly lost today. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, it's still haunting me I saw two pairs of Sharingan like yours but they were different. Has Sasuke gotten his yet? Wait no that's silly why would he want to kill me? Is there another Uchiha alive?"

He leaned over and kissed her nose "Maybe somewhere out there..." and in a small whisper "Right under your nose."

…x…x…

Meanwhile on the other side of the hideout Temari and Hidan had gotten thru with yet another sexual rendezvous, she crawled out from under the blanket and started to dressed. "Oh no you're not!"

She soon found herself sucked back in the bed in between kisses she was able to say "I got to get out of here sometime Hidan, it reeks of sex."

"I know isn't it great?"

She leaned her head back "Yes is it but…"

"But what hun?"

"I'm fucked sore I need a day to recuperate." Hidan raised and eyebrow "Hidan no! Don't you dare!"

It was too late he plunged in her backdoor causing a scream heard round the world.

…x…x…

Everyone in the hideout held their ears, they were getting tired of hearing the two "love making" kinda making them miss Sasori and his puppet fetish. Even when he got a splinter on his dick he didn't scream that loud. "Someone needs to send them on a mission."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend "They aren't partners they can't go, so you can go with Hidan and have to listen to him want to fuck her some more, have Temari go and hear Ino whine about how she misses Deidara, or hear this."

The two looked at each other "Send Temari!"

…x…x…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** "Open the door Leader-sama!"

A very tired Konan opened the door, "Shhh or you might wake up the two love birds, and we're finally getting a chance to sleep."

Itachi turned red at the sight of the beautiful blue haired angel before him only to get an elbow to the gut, "Konan-nee could you see about getting Temari and Deidara on a misson."

Itachi's voice was really strained before falling over "Yea what she said. Take it easy on me I'm sick Hinata!"

Konan couldn't help but let out a little giggle "Pein is working on it as we speak the rest of us are rather sleep deprived because of them."

The two bowed and left, Konan turned to the desk and transformed into a Pein clone, she looked thru the mission options there was either a transport mission of "goods" or a bounty on a man from the star village. "Oh Nagato what would you do?"

"Playing dress up are we?"

She quickly spun around to be only 3 inches from Madara's unmasked face, "Madara-sama! I-I-I-I-"

"Enough I get it, I can't sleep with them either always going at it either. And it seems that Nagato is still not feeling too well." He looked thru the two choices she had picked out "Good choices but I doubt they would be ok with going on a petty errand like delivering Poppy plants, save it for a discipline mission. Send them after Sumaru."

…x…x…

Two days into the Land of Bears and they still couldn't find the Star Village, Temari and Deidara quickly tucked away their headbands and cloaks, Temari put her hair down she went up to a wondering old man. She sweetened up her voice "Kind Sir might you tell us where the Star Village is? I believe me and my brother are lost."

The man looked her up and down "Why that's quite an accent for just a lost villager, sounds more regal to me. Sabuku no Temari you are under arrest by the orders of the Kazekage and Hokage for the release of the prisoner Hidan."

She jumped back and in a poof the old man became none other than her old sensei Baki. She couldn't speak but Deidara sure had a lot to say "Hmm Suna, un? I see the Kazekage is still alive, and after all that work I put into that. Un."

Baki gently shook his head "Hey boys we got a two for one sale. Deidara you are also under arrest for the attempted murder of the Kazekage. You both are coming with us."

Suddenly about 20 Suna and Konoha ANBU jumped from the trees; their opponents thought that they clearly had the advantage. Temari bent down opening her steel fan and moving her fingers asking them to come on "Bring on Baki."

The sand jonin threw the first attack **Blade of Wind** he watched as it tore her to bits as she maniacally laughed. The attack had left her with deep life threatening cuts and her clothes were shredded but she walked in pretty much a bra and thong up to the man she once admired as she backed up like the coward he truly was. He tripped over a rock and he flipped to his hands and knees and tried to make a break for it. She threw her fan like boomerang and barely nicked the back of his neck, he sat and faced her he rubbed the back of his neck and began to laugh "Is that all Temari? What should I expect you weren't a very good student."

His face paled and his smile quickly dropped as he watched her lick the tiny bit of blood off the fan. With her own blood already dripping everywhere she made the Jashinist Circle in the dirt, her body turning to the color of a black and white skeleton. Her retractable spear slipped out of the hidden compartment in her fan but unlike Hidan she wasn't one to tease, she was scared she had never done this before but damn it was exciting as she held the spear only a few feet from her heart. She cracked a cynical smile "I'm not a bad student, I just have a problem with authority. Say hey to Jashin for me."

Baki watched at the spear went thru his former student's heart and they both coughed up blood. She stayed bent over for a moment before she began laughing even Deidara stopped what he was doing to stare at the half naked blonde that should be dead. But instead she stood up and pulled out the spear and watched as Baki's jonin vest started its discoloration. He placed his hand on his heart and removed it just to check that it was really blood. With his final words he looked at her and "Not a bad student just bad seed."

Deidara tossed her the cloak to cover herself, and she looked upon the remaining 8 ANBU, she bit her thumb and wiping it across her fan. **Summoing: Quick Beheading Dance,** Katamari looked at her with a curious look on his face some of those men where his comrades but he summoned her he had to do it. The 8 ANBU were immediately buried in a pile of trees, and the weasel walked back up to Temari "What was that for? Aren't we in an alliance with Konoha and our own people?"

"No Katamari we are now Akatsuki."

The stoic stubborn weasel looked at her, shook his head, and disappeared in a poof. "Didn't know you had a summon."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Yea all I know about you is you're a nymphomaniac and can scream really loud."

He soon found himself face first in the dirt, she had hit him in the back of the head with her fan. "Just be glad you're Ino's boyfriend or next time I won't be so gentle."

"Now I see why you and Hidan get along so well."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Miss Temari."

"Now's not a time for joking dumbass we still have no clue to wear we are, get on your bird thing and just look for the canyon with poisonous purple gas."

"Why don't you?"

"They're out looking for me!"

"They've been out for me longer."

"Exactly you know how to dodge them."

You could tell this was the start of a great partnership.

…x…x…

Itachi and Hinata were asleep when they were woken up by a blonde blur "Wake up Wake up!"

Itachi just pulled the blanket over his head "Your turn."

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes "What's wrong now Ino?"

The blonde had been up their ass ever since the moment Deidara had left "What if Temari is trying to fuck him?"

"Temari knows where the line is Ino she won't cross it. Just go back to sleep."

She was shaken awake again "WHAT?"

Ino looked at her with an innocent look on her face "What's wrong what did I do?"

She was so ready to pull her hair out; she was tired grumpy and overall pissed off "You haven't left us alone in 2 days."

"Well if your man was teamed up with a sex-addict you'd be worried too."

"Itachi is teamed up with the other half of that sex-addiction Ino. Just go to bed and leave me alone or I will send Tobi in there to keep you company."

The blonde almost instantly left the room and Hinata laid her head back on her pillow only to hear **Meeting in NOW** "FUCK!"

…x…x…

Need lots and lots and lots of reviews please


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata dragged herself out of bed and over to the dresser, she pulled out an outfit for her and one for Itachi. She threw his at him "Wake up sleepy head!"

"I don't wanna tell Ino to go fuck herself."

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her man asleep in his boxers half hanging off the bed "Itachi-kun Leader-sama has called a meeting."

"Go get in the shower, I'll met up with you."

She pulled on the blanket "UCHIHA ITACHI WAKE up?"

She fell with a loud thud when the blanket was removed she turned a deep crimson red, she hadn't thought about his morning "problem". She rushed to the bathroom with her clothes and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin but she just stood there allowing the water to run over her. Her mind was on the large morning erection that she had accidently revealed just moments before. Her mind suddenly went dirty; maybe she should help him with his problem? Was she ready to give up her virginity? She had been with Kiba for over two years and never engaged in any sexual activity but she was with Itachi for a little over a week and now she was ready to give it up? Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when the water turned cold "AHHHH!"

She jumped out grabbing a towel and ran back into the room only to run into a naked Itachi. She couldn't help but stare at his nine dick rock hard member in his hand, "I'm sorry Hinata-hime I was trying to get rid of it before you came back but kinda went back to sleep first."

She noticed a rather tingly feeling in her womanhood and it felt like a warm liquid was secreting, she dropped her towel exposing her naked body to Itachi who stared at her like he was in a trance. She knelt at his feet coming eye to eye with the cause of her moisture. She looked up at him with such an innocent look, "Do you want me to help?"

Itachi couldn't believe it and was in such a state of disbelief that he couldn't speak, she still in curious mode licked the tip of his cock and he groan. She liked the reaction she was getting from him so she inserted the tip in her mouth and gently sucked on it, the more reaction she got from him she more she took in. It didn't take long before she had reached her limit but she began bobbing her head back and forth, he grabbed the back of her head and she felt his member twitch before her mouth was soon filled with his warm seed. She swallowed what she could and then she looked back up him and smiled "Better Itachi-kun?"

He wasn't going to admit it but she had actually made it worse, his lust for her was off the charts. She bent over the bed to retrieve her clothes leaving her entrance in eyesight of the now sex crazy Uchiha. He walked over to her and started her when his again hard member was teasing the lips of her innocence, "Wanna play Hinata?"

She turned around and saw the lustful look in his onyx eyes she tried to back up only to fall on the bed causing her to spread her legs, Itachi took the chance and dove in. Hinata cooed as he licked her clit, he slipped a finger in and she gasped at how good it felt. "More."

He slipped in another finger and she unknowingly began grinding on his fingers "My, my such a horny virgin aren't you." He removed his fingers and got an unhappy groan from his toy, "Don't worry I'm replacing them. This might hurt a bit."

He slowly positioned his self at her warm pussy's lips and gradually entered her, she gritted her teeth as he broke thru her barrier. He didn't move allowing the pain to ease, when he got the go ahead he started pumping in and out at a rather slow rate. He didn't want to just fuck her he wanted her first time to be special. They got so lost the moment of passion he sped up and couldn't help but also moan at the tightness surrounding him. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall pinning her hands above her head. Their lips meet for the first time since they had began it was a moment of lust, nothing but pure lust. She bit down hard on his bottom lip as she experienced her first orgasm the moment was pure ecstasy. Her body felt like jelly as if with every thrust she felt it throughout her entire body. Itachi tried so hard to hold back but the tightness of her orgasm caused him to cum all in her womb. He gently laid her back on the bed, both were panting and covered in sweat but he was far from done. Cuming just once was not an Uchiha thing, he slowly started his pace back up only for the door to bust open "Itachi-san time for meeting!"

Hinata hurried to cover herself as the masked man turned an undiscovered shade of red "Tobi get out!"

Itachi barely missed him with the bedside lamp and he ran off to tell everyone what he just saw.

oOo

The newly deflowered Hinata walked thru the hallways with a permanent blush on her face, she couldn't believe what had happened. Itachi had the "eat shit" grin on his face, the same one every guy has after he just got some booty. He wrapped his arm around her "Don't worry Hina so what you took care of that pesky virginity and your first walk-in all in the same day. No biggie."

She stopped dead in her tracks "No biggie? Talk about hugie! Ugh why did I give into my temptations?"

"Wow didn't realize sleeping with me was such a buzz kill. We won't do it again."

She looked at the ground as she followed him into the meeting room and silently taking a seat next to Ino. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, the sex was great it was the getting caught that wasn't enjoyable.

"About time you joined us, I called for a meeting over two hours ago."

"Sorry Leader-sama."

"Tch." (It was clear he was Sasuke's brother.)

"Itachi save your sulking or lovers quarrel or whatever for later right now we have a problem. Deidara and Temari ran into some Suna and Konoha ANBU on their way to the Star Village."

Hinata and Ino looked at each other before the blonde spoke up "Are they ok?"

"Yes they are fine but it appears the Nara you left tied up has narked on you or at least Temari. That's all the information we have at the moment but from now on if you are on a mission you will need to precede with more precaution that normal. With Suna and Konoha looking for you that means you will soon be listed as missing-nin and be put in the Bingo books. We need to begin your training immediately we will not accept that you be listed as anything less than an A-ranked criminal. Temari is already listed as an S-rank with her normal justus and now a small knowledge of Jashinist justus she has clearly earned it. Hyuuga you're Gentle Fist puts you as a B-rank right off the bat but you need some improvement. And you, Yamanaka your family's justu doesn't pose much of a threat so you will need much training. Itachi, Kisame you will train with Hinata. Konan and Hidan you will train with Ino. Zetsu go and keep an eye for more trouble concerning the girls and Tobi…ugh… Tobi just go do what you do. Dismissed."

Tobi was the first to get up and he skipped off "Hinata and Itachi sitting it a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Zetsu phased into the wall and disappeared, Ino, Konan, and Hidan left for the training grounds. Itachi and Kisame walked up to Hinata "Alright we'll start with your mindset. You can't let things get to you so easily, with Konoha after you they will use what they know about you against you. Take knucklehead over here he doesn't take what Tobi is saying to heart for one he's Tobi and for two who cares? So you two bumped uglys it's perfectly normal."

"Or take fish guts over here he hasn't been with a woman in over 7 years since his wife died."

The two began a staring contest not noticing Hinata was walking off…

oOo

Hinata stepped into the shower once again but this time she kept scrubbing her body "Get it off, no more dirty Hinata."

Itachi walked into the room "What's wrong?"

"Trying to get the dirtiness of this morning off."

"Hinata you can't do that, what's done is done. I don't see why you have such a problem with this I thought it was amazing."

She poked her head from behind the certain "It wasn't the action that has me ashamed its getting caught."

"Do you want to sleep in Temari's room tonight?"

"Hell no that's too close to Tobi, plus I want to be with you."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

She grabbed the nearby towel and covered herself before walking over to him "I just never had anyone see me naked before and with you it was magical but when Tobi walked in I felt so violated. There's just something about Tobi, sometimes it feels like he's trying to kill me with his eyes." She rang out her hair "Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Wait if you're here who's having the staring contest with Kisame?"

A sweat drop left Itachi's face he was so glad for the change of subject, "A clone but knowing him he's bound to have one there too, it happens about once a week."

"Hmm"

He proceeded to their shared room and sat on the bed, "So how was I?"

She came out of the room in a lacy blue bra and panties set and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, "You're asking the girl whom you just took the virginity of how you were in bed?"

"Yeah kinda didn't think it thru."

She pulled up her ugly purplish sweats that Konan gave her telling her she had to wear when she wore her cloak. "I thought you were great Itachi."

He held the lovely girl before him "I'm so lucky, I thought I'd never see you again. I love you Hinata."

The words startled her but instantly soothed her "Well now that you have me don't ever let go. I love you too Itachi."

The two shared a passionate kiss before she finished with a black tank and her fishnet shirt. Itachi helped her to her feet "Ready to train?"

"Yep."

The pair left the room hand in hand both with huge smiles on their faces, Madara watched from the corner "Fuck they can't even stay mad at each other for over an hour. That girl is such a nuisance!"

oOo

Temari and Deidara stood in front of the canyon of gas without gasmasks getting over would be really difficult, even the invisible gas vapors that were above could kill you even if you barely inhaled some. They didn't want to risk just trying to cover their mouths with cloth because the gas could seep thru. Then a figure immerged from the gas with four purple feather-like wings wearing a gas mask and a jonin vest, "Go away Akatsuki, we have no need for the likes of you here!"

Deidara shook his head "That's where we have a problem, we have business here. Un."

The masked figure took a step back "You couldn't possibly, Akahoshi has no contact with the outside world."

Temari brought her fan in front of her and rested her arms on it "Who said we're here because of what's his name."

"It's the only reasonable thing because our star was destroyed years ago." The two waited for him to reach the answer, when he finally reached it he started running. "You're here after me!"

Deidara looked at Temari "That's Sumaru? Kinda cowardly for the Hoshikage. Un."

She slapped him on the back of the head "You fucking idiot, he was wearing a jonin vest that's not him! But we do need his mask, **Wind Scythe Justu**"

The masked ninja kept running hoping to escape the tunneling wind at his heels but it was no use it quickly outran him and penetrated his chest and sending back towards the two. Temari removed his mask revealing a boy a few years younger than her with dull purple hair and large brown eyes, she then placed his mask on her face and tossed his spare to Deidara who likewise put it on. He then crafted a small clay bird and threw it causing it to grow into a large nearly living bird. The half-alive jonin grabbed his ankle and he bent down "What's your name? Un."

"Mizura."

"Well Mizura are you scared of spiders? Un."

"No."

"Good. Un."

Deidara then released a dozen of his small spiders on the poor jonin's chest, and then pried his leg free. He jumped on his bird and offered his hand to Temari who just opened her fan, sat on it, and flew off. Deidara caught up and then all that was heard was a large **BOOM **from behind them. Temari shook her head "Why not announce our presence a bit louder why don't you."

The older blonde just gave a loud chuckle "I couldn't help myself, did you want to leave Zetsu a snack? Un."

She lightly snorted "Even if Pein did send him how in the hell is he going to make it to the Village? This canyon goes all the way around it."

"I wouldn't put it past the sly bastard."

Temari jumped the 10 feet to the ground and Deidara landed his bird before dispelling it. "It quiet, too quiet. Un."

Temari removed her mask, "I know it's a small village but there should be more people, all I see are tumble weeds."

"That's all you are supposed to see."

The duo watched as a dark haired boy with light brown eyes wearing the traditional Kage robes walk out of the nearby building. Temari smiled slightly "Here's our man…er…boy."

"Awww he is nothing but a mere boy this is going to be no fun."

**Ninja Art: Kujaku** the kage robes were soon shredded and revealing normal Hoshi ninja clothes, his headband was sewn into his shirt sleeve, and he sprouted a peacock like tail of the same star powered chakra that the previous jonin had. "Leave Akatsuki we don't need any problems."

"Sorry you got a big problem or rather two. Us. Un."

Temari was getting fed up with his well "Deidara-ness" and she whacked him hard on the head with her fan "Get you head in it."

"Damn it woman that fucking hurt! Un."

"Well if you acted like an adult and not a child I wouldn't have to hit you!"

"Well I'd hate to be your child if you'd hit them like that!"

A sweat drop appeared on Sumaru's face as he watched the two fighting like an old married couple. He was tired of them being here, "**Choke"** and one of this feathers went and wrapped around Deidara's neck lifting him from the ground. Temari couldn't help but laugh leaving her open for an attack "**Dragon**"

She turned to see a 30-foot chakra dragon and her smile turned sadistic "Alright game on. **Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon**"

The skies darkened and so did the look on the Kazekage's sister's face a tornado dropped from the sky landing directly on the Hoshikage who didn't faze at all but the wind cut Deidara free. When the sky cleared and the tornado left it revealed that he had wrapped the chakra dragon around himself preventing any damage. "Is that all you got?" As her partner caught his breath her face turned a near blackish red with anger, but in her mind she worried that was one of her most powerful moves. "I'm sorry but if that is all the Akatsuki has to offer you don't deserve to be called criminals."

"Deidara I need all the small birds and spiders you can give me."

"Un."

He threw her the clay animals "Be ready with C2! **Cyclone Scythe Techinque**!" Sumaru's brown eyes enlarged as he watched the bombs come flying at him with such speed that they cut thru his dragon, dispelling it. He was quick enough to get most of them off before they exploded but at the cost of his right leg. "NOW!"

He looked up to the two blondes riding a large clay dragon "Why? Why me?"

"Boss's orders dude." The blonde pulled down her gas mask as the dragon ate him "Don't forget the leg."

"I know, I know! Sheesh! Un."

oOo

"That's 37,000,000 ryo for Sumaru, but it's unusual for them to brought to me alive, but next time kill time outside my establishment. It already smells like death in here."

"Fine Zangei or next time I can take them to someone else."

The bald man franticly shook his head and arms "No that's not necessary here, take another 3,000,000 ryo and we can forget this whole thing?"

Temari snatched the money out of the bounty exchange man's hand and shoving it in her pocket "Fine but next time this won't work."

"May I ask why Kakuzu would send a female in his place?"

"Kakuzu is indisposed at the moment, it might be a long time before you see him again."

"Oh I bet, I heard ya'll's leader was ruthless and don't take much for back talk."

"Sure is, alright I'll be seeing ya Zangei!"

Temari walked out of the men's stall getting many looks from the onlookers "What? The ladies room was packed! Get on with your own fucking lives."

She walked and met Deidara in the woods and put her cloak and straw hat back on tossing him the suitcase "Next stop to empty Kakuzu's accounts."

oOo

YAY SHOW MUCH LOVE PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS OR I LOSE PASSION FOR A STORY


End file.
